


Camping Arrangements

by Ottra



Category: RWBY
Genre: Camping, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ottra/pseuds/Ottra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Team JNPR is camping, it storms and halfway through the night one tent collapses so Jaune and Pyrrha have to share a tent and/or sleeping bag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camping Arrangements

Pyrrha shook Nora anxiously. The metal supports of their shared tent had been creaking ominously as it stormed for the last half hour, and when one of the posts had popped out of it’s socket, Pyrrha had decided it was time to get out this particular shelter before it collapsed around them.

“What is it?” Nora murmured sleepily, drawing out the last syllable more than most people could while half asleep. That girl really did have a big set of lungs.

“I think our tent is going to collapse. So we have to leave…”

Nora’s eyes shot open and she sat up. “Awesome! Did we get to go share a tent with Ren and Juane? Huh? Huh?!” She babbled with her usually high level of crazy enthusiasm.

“Well we might as well. There’s not much else we can do.” Pyrrha frowned down at their sleeping bags. “But we can’t really carry these out in two rain, they’ll just get soaked.” She said, gesturing vaguely at the entrance to their tent.

“Of course we can’t, silly. We’ll just have to share sleeping bags with Ren and Juane!”

~~

A few minutes later they had pulled on shoes and stepped out of their tent, just in time to watch the last support collapse, bringing the tent crashing to the ground.

“Glad we we weren’t in there when it fell! Good thing you woke up Pyrrha!” Nora said, as they headed to their teammates’ tent right next to theirs. As they reached it, Nora stuck her head through the fabric ‘door’ of their tent, surprising Ren and Juane where they had been talking, leaning on their elbows to face each other.

“Hey guys!” She greeted them, prancing in with Pyrrha following close behind. “Our tent collapsed so I guess we’re bunking with you!” Nora collapsed next to Ren and snuggled into his sleeping bag, easily getting comfortable. Ren just leaned back and rolled his eyes, clearly used to such antics from Nora.

After a minute had passed and Pyrrha didn’t show much sign of moving, Jaune scooted to his left and patted the now empty patch of sleeping bag in invitation.

“C’mon Pyrrha!” Jaune called, grinning dorkily.

Pyrrha smiled gratefully and sat down on the edge of his sleeping bag, her back against the tent, her legs stretched out in front of her and her head rested on Jaune’s shoulder as she settled in. She had thought that they would probably chat, but now that she was sitting down she already felt immensely drowsy.

“Goodnight Jaune.” She murmured with a yawn.

“‘Night Gladiator.” He replied, his cheek pressed against the top of her head as they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
